Holding Out For A Hero
by Gracie Reagan
Summary: Someone Targets A Member Of The Team, They Have To Race Against Time Before They Strike Again. To Make Matters Worse Everyone Notices That There Is Something Different About Lindsay. The Team Must Find The Person Who Is After One Of There Own & Figure Out What's Going On With Lindsay.
1. Chapter 1

**Holding Out For A Hero**

**! I Don't Own Anything, All Rights Go To CBS!**

Chapter 1

Everyone was staring at Lindsay; something was different about her. They had noticed it a few days ago. No one could put his or her finger on what was different.

Everyone had tried to get to the bottom of things but Lindsay wasn't talking about it. Even Stella was getting worried about her. Whenever they mentioned it to her, Lindsay just changed the subject or told them not to worry about it.

Lindsay arrived at a scene with Danny and Sheldon; she just waited for them to mention what was going on with her.

Sheldon looked up when he heard her arrive "hey Linds, you okay?" Lindsay smiled "hi Sheldon, yea I'm fine" Danny turned around and flashed her a smile before getting back to the scene.

Sheldon walked over to her "Soo.. You going to tell us?"  
Lindsay hit his arm "No Sheldon, I don't know who's worse you or Don"

Lindsay walked over to Danny "what we got so far?" Danny looked up "bullet casings that belong to a 9mil but can't be sure until we get them back to the lab, blood splatter in the bedroom"

Lindsay got up "I'll go take some photo's of the blood splatter" Danny nodded. Sheldon looked around "erm guys doesn't it seem odd that there aren't any uniforms here not even Flack"

Lindsay and Danny both looked around, they both un- clipped their guns from their holsters and had them by their sides in their hands.

Lindsay saw what Sheldon saw was missing "I'm going to look around upstairs in case the killer is still inside" Sheldon placed his kit down and got his gun out ready " I'm going to radio for back-up" Danny nodded "alright I'll search the house with Montana"

Lindsay looked at him "will you ever stop calling me that" Danny smirked "Nope your stuck with it" Lindsay walked towards the stairs, Lindsay had her gun out in front of her, she reached the top of the stairs, she felt a hand on the middle of her back, she knew it was Danny; she could smell his cologne "Jeez Danny" Danny removed his hand "Sorry"

Lindsay and Danny searched different bedrooms, Lindsay searched the main bedroom; she could hear laboured breathing and knew it wasn't her own. Lindsay searched under the bed and the other side of the bed.

She heard the floorboards creak behind her, she knew it wasn't Danny, he would of said Montana. Lindsay turned around "NYPD!" Lindsay didn't have time to react; the guy hit her in the head with a baseball bat.

Lindsay fell to the floor; Danny and Sheldon both heard the thud then the smash of the breaking window…

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

For those who don't know, this story will be posted in chapter so bare with me. Thank you!

Chapter 2

She heard the floorboards creak behind her, she knew it wasn't Danny; he would of said Montana. Lindsay turned around "NYPD!" Lindsay didn't have time to react; the guy hit her in the head with a baseball bat.

Lindsay fell to the floor; Danny and Sheldon both heard the thud then the smash of the breaking window.

Sheldon ran outside to try and get the suspect, but a car was waiting for him and the car sped away and Sheldon didn't get any of the license plate.

Danny ran into the bedroom where Lindsay was, Lindsay was laying on the floor face down, with blood on her forehead where she had been hit, Danny turned her over on to her back and checked for a pulse.

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes to hear the faint sound of Danny yelling for Sheldon and calling her Montana. Lindsay grabbed a hold of his jacket to pull herself up.

Danny felt this and helped her up into a sitting position, Sheldon ran into the room and saw Danny holding Lindsay. Sheldon checked her pupils by telling her to follow his pen, which she did with her eyes. Danny just didn't want to let her go.

Sheldon patched her head up "Back-up have now arrived, apparently according to dispatch, no one should have been called to his address"

Danny looked up at Sheldon "you mean this scene was set up for us" Sheldon nodded. Mac, Stella and Flack arrived. They all saw Lindsay leaning against Danny and the Band-Aid that Sheldon had put on her forehead.

Stella walked over to Danny and Lindsay "What happened?" Lindsay sighed "I'm fine Stella, it was a rookie mistake, the guy hit me with a baseball bat"

Danny stood up then helped Lindsay stand up, she was a bit woozy but Danny picked her up bridal style, since she was already complaining of her legs feeling shaky.

Lindsay sat on the hospital bed, being examined by another doctor; Mac wanted her to get thoroughly checked over just to make sure. Danny was standing behind the doctor, arms folded he didn't take his eyes of Lindsay's.

Doctor took off his latex gloves "no permanent damage detective Monroe but be careful of your head for a few days, if you feel sick come back in"

Lindsay smiled "thanks doc" Lindsay got off the bed, Danny handed her jacket to her "So how do you feel? Hungry? Sleepy?" Lindsay looked at him "Danny I'm fine, I just want to catch the guy who set up the crime scene."

Danny put his arm around her shoulders "Me too Montana" they arrived back at the lab after telling Mac that she was perfectly fine and she promised she would take it easy. Lindsay sat in the office she shared with Danny, she was writing down everything she could remember from the attack…

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 3

Danny put his arm around her shoulders "Me too Montana" they arrived back at the lab after telling Mac that she was perfectly fine and she promised she would take it easy. Lindsay sat in the office she shared with Danny, she was writing down everything she could remember from the attack.

Everyone was checking up on her just to make sure that she was okay. Don sat down in the office after being invited in. He wanted Lindsay to be comfortable as he took her statement down.

Don wrote down everything Lindsay stated, Don just nodded as she spoke. Don smiled "what you've just told me matches Danny's & Sheldon's statements as well, I'm sorry they hurt you Linds" Lindsay smiled "it's fine Don occupational hazard" Don put his notebook away, Lindsay knew he just wanted to be a friend and just talk to her.

Lindsay smiled "go on ask away", Don smiled "apart from the bump on your head there is something different about you" Lindsay nodded "yes and when the time is right I shall tell you guys, but trust me right now it's nothing to worry about. Someone sent us to a fake crime scene but for what reason and who were they after."

Don nodded, he knew she was right "I'll need a list of everyone you've upset and arrested just in case they've paid someone or they want revenge" Lindsay looked at him "are you sure you should be asking for my list and not Messer's" Don laughed "I'll need his too and probably some help going through it as well"

Stella knocked on the door and walked in "oh sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt anything" Lindsay waved her in "you're not Stel we're just talking" Stella smiled "in that case, I've come to take Lindsay to lunch I have orders from Mac to make sure you eat due to your head"

Lindsay loved how they all care for not just her but everyone else inside the lab but out of work as well. Lindsay nodded and grabbed her jacket. Stella looked at Don "you are more than welcome to join us Don" Don held up his hands "I think I'll let you ladies have a nice lunch"

Stella and Lindsay left the lab and headed to lunch, Adam walked over to the guys who were in the break room talking and having lunch. Adam cleared his throat they all looked at him "I found erm a print on the broken glass at the 'scene'"

Mac spoke up first "who does the print belong to Adam?" Adam fiddled with results in his hand "well I erm…" Danny took the results out of his hands "are you 100% sure?" Adam nodded "IAFIS came back 95.7% match to his print"

Mac took the results off Danny "okay so what's the connection to us then?" Danny rubbed his hand over his face "Michael Fremworth is the guy that Lindsay testified against in Bozeman, how the hell did he get out?"

Don got up "I'll ring Bozeman PD and find out how that SOB got out, someone ring Stella & Lindsay to warn them, Lindsay will go mental if she sees him before we warn her"

Danny and Mac arrived at the diner where Stella and Lindsay were, they sat next to them in the booth, and Danny put his arm around the top of the booth "what's going on guys?" Stella questioned them; they both knew something was wrong.

Mac handed the IAFIS results to Lindsay "recognise him Lindsay", all Lindsay could do was nod. Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulders "we'll catch him Linds, I promise" Lindsay just cried into Danny's chest, Mac whispered into Stella's ear how Lindsay knew the guy, Stella got angry.

Lindsay thought she had seen the last of this guy but had she thought right…

Gracie


	4. Letter To Readers

Dear Readers,

Due To Too Many Negative Comments About How I Write & Upload My Story.  
I Shall Have To Think About How I Write My Chapters And Maybe Delete This Story.

Gracie


	5. Chapter 4

Holding Out For A Hero

**This Chapter Is for: CAT217, mckenzie (guest), 1, Don't quit (guest), aguscha333, Meredith Brennan. Just A Quick Note Too Say Thank You For Your Support.**

Chapter 4

Mac handed the IAFIS results to Lindsay "recognise him Lindsay", all Lindsay could do was nod. Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulders "we'll catch him Linds, I promise" Lindsay just cried into Danny's chest, Mac whispered into Stella's ear how Lindsay knew the guy, Stella got angry.

Lindsay thought she had seen the last of this guy but had she thought right. Lindsay finally dried her eyes and looked up at Mac, Stella and Danny. Stella placed her hand on Lindsay's arm "we'll catch this guy don't worry"

Mac composed himself as Lindsay's boss but also friend "I think it would be a good idea if you didn't stay at your place, we need to think that this guy knows everything, just in case" Lindsay nodded "I understand Mac, I'll go to a hotel or somewhere" Danny held her close to him "Naa, you come stay with me okay"

Mac and Stella both put their coats on ready to leave, "it would make me feel better knowing you weren't alone and that you were safe" Stella added. Mac nodded in agreement with Stella. The 4 of them left the diner, Lindsay wasn't very hungry after finding out that the man who killed her childhood friends and testified against was running around New York somewhere.

They all arrived at the crime lab, Lindsay walked down into the locker room, Sheldon and Adam were in there talking about something random, they heard Lindsay come in, she ran past them and into the bathroom and threw up.

She came out a few minutes later, Sheldon hugged her "it's going to be okay Linds, he won't touch you trust me" Adam smiled "every cop in New York is looking for this twit, plus you know we all have your back here" Lindsay smiled and nodded, she hugged Adam as well "thanks guys".

Lindsay left the locker room, she saw everyone watching her walk past the labs, and she wished they weren't glass. She walked down to autopsy, Sid turned around when he heard someone enter, he saw it was Lindsay "what can I do for you Lindsay?" Lindsay smiled "hey Sid, nothing I just need somewhere, where people won't stare at me" Sid put an arm around her "if you want to be my assistant for today you can"

Lindsay sighed "you are a life saver, thanks Sid" Lindsay wasn't the normal type of girl who would hide away from a threat but this was a different kind of threat, she didn't want him to get close to her and hurt her friends especially Danny.

Lindsay looked at Sid; Sid noticed the look in her eye "talk to me" Lindsay faintly smiled "Would everyone hate me if they got hurt? I don't want this creep hurting you guys because of me"

Sid sighed "well, you'd have to ask them Lindsay" Lindsay sat down on the stool "maybe I should just leave while I have the chance, find Michael and kill him" She didn't know the others were behind her.

She felt someone drape their arms around her neck "no because we won't let you and plus that's our job to kill him" Danny said with a smile. Mac looked at Danny "you mean arrest him Danny" Danny looked up "yea depends what happens when we catch him"

Stella smiled "what you doing down here Lindsay?" Lindsay looked up at Stella "hiding from everyone staring at me, I know I wouldn't normally hide but I don't feel me, I feel like I did when I saw them all"

Danny just hugged her tighter, Lindsay held on to his arms. Sheldon smiled at the sight of his 2 friends "it's understandable Lindsay, we don't think anything less of you, and everyone just wants to make sure you are okay"

Mac looked at his watch "Danny take her home, we have half an hour left of our shift, but take her home just in case he's waiting at the end of our a shift and you will be having another house mate"

Danny held Lindsay close to him "yea that's fine, alright, see you tomorrow" Stella hugged Lindsay "everything's going to be okay I promise" Lindsay nodded "night guys"

Danny and Lindsay left the lab and Danny drove to her apartment so she could pack, they walked off the elevator and Lindsay saw her apartment door was open a little bit…

Gracie


	6. Chapter 5

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 5

Danny held Lindsay close to him "yea that's fine, alright, see you tomorrow" Stella hugged Lindsay "everything's going to be okay I promise" Lindsay nodded "night guys"

Danny and Lindsay left the lab and Danny drove to her apartment so she could pack, they walked off the elevator and Lindsay saw her apartment door was open a little bit.

Danny put Lindsay behind him; they both had their guns outs. They walked in, the apartment had been trashed but they cleared all the rooms. Lindsay just sat on the couch; she just looked at the floor. Danny sent a message to the others.

Stella, Mac and Don arrived a few minutes later; Stella was by Lindsay's side within seconds of her arriving at Lindsay's apartment. "I I just came to get a few things" Lindsay tried to explain. Stella held her hands "I know Linds, just be thankful he wasn't waiting for you and he didn't hurt you or Danny"

Lindsay just nodded, she could hear the guys talking about something, Lindsay got off the couch, and she walked into her bedroom. She looked at the mess he had left, Lindsay picked up some photo-frames he had knocked over.

One of the photos was of Lindsay and her parents; another was of Lindsay and her brothers. Lindsay picked up the last 2 photo's one was of Lindsay with Stella, Mac, Don and Sheldon. The last photo was of Lindsay and Danny.

Lindsay felt herself getting angry, she wiped away her tears; she grabbed her bag and left the apartment before anyone had time to stop her. She ran to the stairwell, everyone was running after her. Lindsay got on to the street, she saw him across the street leaning against the street lamp.

Lindsay put her gun in her hand, she was going to walk across the busy road to him, but she felt someone grabbing her hand where her gun was and someone else grabbing her arm. Mac took her gun from her; Danny had her arm "Don't Montana, we'll get him"

Stella and Don walked back over to them, Stella was holding a note "it says next time I won't be standing so far away"

Danny put Lindsay in the truck, Stella handed her a bag of her things. "I'll follow you to make sure," Don added and Danny just nodded. Mac saw the look on Lindsay's face "We will catch him Lindsay we always do" Lindsay nodded "I know" Mac looked at Don and Danny "You take care of her both of you" both of the males nodded, they wouldn't let anyone hurt Lindsay.

Danny drove off, Don followed close behind, Danny reached for Lindsay's hand, and she felt the warmth of his hand graze hers. She held his hand back. Danny smiled while driving. He parked the truck outside his apartment complex; he looked in the review mirror and saw Don right behind them. "You hungry?" Danny turned in his seat to face Lindsay "yea a bit why?" Danny sent a quick message to Don, Don drove off. Lindsay saw "wh where's Don going?"

Danny took Lindsay into his apartment, he double locked the door "Don is going to get food, make yourself comfortable" Danny took Lindsay's bag and placed it in his bedroom. Lindsay sat down on the couch; she turned the TV on. She looked through Danny's movie collection. She couldn't find the movie; she knew he had it. Danny saw her looking, Danny held it above her head "looking for something Montana" Lindsay grabbed it and placed it in the DVD player. "It's a classic and fit's perfectly with our situation right now"

They both got comfy on the couch; Don arrived and placed the pizza in front of them and a 6 pack of beer. "What movie we watching?" Lindsay grabbed a slice of the pizza "The Godfather" Don smiled "If your not careful Lindsay I'll marry you" Danny hit him. Lindsay didn't look at them "I already got my eye on someone".

They both looked at Lindsay…


	7. Positive Feedback :)

I Just Wanted To Leave A Quick Message To Say:

Thank You For All The Positive Feedback I Am Getting Back

I Loved The Review A Guest Made _'two words nice sh!t cuz this was the best ever lov this and the ones who are bothering her my bro is a cop and arrest you for creativityless cuz gracie is one of the writers ever DO NOT DELETE IT '_

If You Wrote That Review Please PM Me, I Would Love To Put Your Name In My Next Chapter.

I Haven't Even Gotten To The Secret Yet But As Everyone Keeps Saying That Lindsay Is Or Going To Be Pregnant, Not In This Story But Maybe If I Write A **Sequel.**

Sorry If This Has Upset Anyone,

Thanks Again For Your Positive Comments

Gracie


	8. Chapter 6

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 6

They both got comfy on the couch; Don arrived and placed the pizza in front of them and a 6 pack of beer. "What movie we watching?" Lindsay grabbed a slice of the pizza "The Godfather" Don smiled "If you're not careful Lindsay I'll marry you" Danny hit him. Lindsay didn't look at them "I already got my eye on someone".

They both looked at Lindsay. Lindsay felt their eyes on her, Danny paused the movie "you what?" Lindsay looked at him then at Don.

"What? Am I not allowed to find someone?" she looked at both of them

"Well yea of course you can Linds but why didn't you tell us?" Don asked just looking at her

"I don't know it's complicated, when it turns serious, I shall let you guys meet him" Lindsay tried to get the remote of Danny, which wasn't working.

"How did you meet him?" Danny said moving the remote out of Lindsay's reach

"Guys I'd rather talk about Michael" Lindsay started to get a little annoyed, she wanted to keep her private life a little private, she didn't want them all smothering her like her family would when it comes down to men.

Danny held his hands up and pressed play "Alright Montana, you'll tell us when you and he are ready"

Don nodded in agreement; Don had his phone out and was texting Adam.

Lindsay grabbed another slice of pizza and a beer and continued to watch the movie. Danny looked over her shoulder to see Don texting someone. Danny knew him and Don were thinking the same thing.

Danny felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, he turned his head to realise that half way through the movie, Lindsay had fallen asleep on his shoulder; Don saw this as well and stopped the movie.

Danny carefully carried Lindsay bridal style into his bedroom where she would be sleeping along-side him. Danny walked into his bathroom to get himself ready for bed.

Don on the other half was now on the phone with Adam "I don't care, I want you to find out everything you can online about Lindsay Monroe, if she's a on a Taylor Swift message board (sorry but I love Taylor Swift) I want to know about everything she ever posted, you got it Adam"

Adam sleepily walked through the crime lab to get to his own lab "Yes understood Don, everything cyber related to Lindsay you want to know about"

Adam put the phone on speaker while he started his search, he couldn't believe he was in his lab at 1am on his morning off, but he knew it was for Lindsay so he'd do anything for her and the others.

Don waited patiently. He heard Adam typing away and muttering to himself about something random until Don himself heard the computer beeping which was always a good sign.

Adam looked at the results he had in front of him "Okay so she has the usual, social networking sites Facebook, MySpace old news, Netflix, and Amazon account the usual things, wait"

Don sighed "So she's a normal human being, what else have you found Adam?"

Don heard nothing coming from Danny's room, he went to check on him, he took a photo of what he found, and Lindsay curled up to Danny both fast asleep.

Adam couldn't believe his eye "Sh She has a….

Gracie


	9. Chapter 7

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 7

Adam looked at the results he had in front of him "Okay so she has the usual, social networking sites Facebook, MySpace old news, Netflix, and Amazon account the usual things, wait"

Don sighed, "So she's a normal human being, what else have you found Adam?"

Don heard nothing coming from Danny's room, he went to check on him, he took a photo of what he found, and Lindsay curled up to Danny both fast asleep.

Adam couldn't believe his eye "Sh She has an online dating account on the worst dating site in New York, these site doesn't do background checks like the others do, Don she could be talking to anyone"

Don sighed, "I'll tell Mac & Stella, I need you to find out who she has been talking to and Adam, I mean an actual person not just screen name"

Adam grabbed his can of red bull "I got it Don"

Adam started trying to find out who Lindsay was talking to, all Adam got was the screen name: Daniel_23.

Adam started to get annoyed; he was interrupted by all the lights turning on and people arriving, he knew they had a scene. He started the search for Daniel_23 on his personal laptop.

Adam saw Mac & Stella arrived, he walked over to them "Do you know what we have yet?"

Stella looked at him "All we know is that it's a female early 30's in her apartment"

Don also got the call "Yes I'm a few blocks away, what about Danny and Lindsay?"

Mac looked at the time "I need them at the scene, wake them up but tell them that we are still on alert because of Michael"

Don shut his phone and walked into Danny's bedroom, where Danny and Lindsay were still curled up to each other. Don bent down to the side where Lindsay was sleeping, he thought he'd wake her up first.

Don gently shook her "Linds, we got a scene"

Don was met by Lindsay's big brown eyes "good morning Linds"

Lindsay tried to figure out where she was and why Don was waking her up, Lindsay sat up and noticed the sleeping Danny beside her.

Lindsay looked at Don "Morning Don, we got a scene"

Don nodded, Lindsay turned to sleeping Danny, and she knew Don wanted her to wake him up. Don left them to it.

Lindsay blew into Danny's ear, he moved in his sleep. Lindsay thought she would try something different.

"Danny, wakey wakey, we have a scene" Lindsay's voice was soft and calm.

Danny finally opened his eyes "what time is it Montana?"

Lindsay looked at her cell phone, which was beside the bed "err about 1:30am"

Danny stretched out like a cat, he was finally awake. He had to admit he kind of liked waking up to someone especially if the person was Lindsay. He turned to see Lindsay trying to wake up.

The smell of coffee floated into the bedroom, Lindsay's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You know you love me Don" Lindsay was hinting she wanted a cup

Don knew this "Ask Danny if he wants one as well"

Danny got out of the bed; he slept in sweatpants, no shirt "Sounds like a good idea Don"

Danny grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower, Lindsay walked into the living room, already dressed and takes a cup of hot coffee from Don.

"It's very dangerous you know" Don took a sip of his coffee

Lindsay gave him a questioning look "What is?"

Don set his up down "Online dating"

Lindsay nearly choked on her coffee "You know!"

Don nodded "Who is this guy you've been talking to Linds? He could be any sicko out there"

Lindsay looked down at the cup in her hands, she was about to reply but Danny walked into the room. Lindsay hoped Danny didn't know yet; they all knew Danny would go crazy and want to hurt the guy if he hurt Lindsay in any way.

Don shook his head as if to tell her, he doesn't know yet. Danny looked at his phone "Mac says we need to be at the scene at 2, he's giving people time to wake up and get ready"

The 3 of them sat in Danny's kitchen, drinking coffee, no talking, and no eye contact. Lindsay's phone lit up, New Message, ID Unknown…

Gracie


	10. Chapter 8

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 8

Don shook his head as if to tell her, he doesn't know yet. Danny looked at his phone "Mac says we need to be at the scene at 2, he's giving people time to wake up and get ready"

The 3 of them sat in Danny's kitchen, drinking coffee, no talking, and no eye contact. Lindsay's phone lit up, New Message, ID Unknown.

Lindsay opened the text message anyway; she almost dropped her phone when she read the message. Danny saw the shock on her face and took the phone from her and read the message himself then out-loud so Don could hear.

"You wasn't at your place last night, don't worry Lindsay I will find out. You can't hide all your life" Danny sighed; he didn't want to give Lindsay her phone back.

Within seconds of Danny reading out the text message, Don was on the phone with Mac then after that phone call. Don was calling Adam and telling him everything.

Danny just held Lindsay "We'll catch him, he'll slip up"

Lindsay held back the tears "Why not give him what he wants?"

Danny looked into Lindsay's eyes "That will never be an option not while I'm still around"

2am

The 3 of them arrived at the scene, Stella saw the state Lindsay was in, and she nudged Mac so Mac saw Lindsay as well.

"Lindsay why don't you go to the lab and wait for us there" Mac said while trying to get eye contact from her.

This wasn't the same Lindsay they saw every day. Lindsay walked past them all; she walked straight to the body.

"I I know her" she turned around to look at everyone "She was a user on the dating site"

Sheldon looked for an ID, he found one "ID card says Eva"

Lindsay cut him off "Eva Greene"

Sheldon nodded "Did you ever talk to her?"

Lindsay felt Stella's arms around her shoulders "Erm on the dating site, she read my profile saw I was from Montana. She was born in Oklahoma but moved to New York 5 years ago. We started talking just as friends"

"Boom" they all turned to Danny "I found her laptop"

"I'm going to state the obvious here, what if it's someone from the dating site, Lindsay they could go after you" Sheldon said while looking at Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded "I know, I know"

They arrived at the crime lab; Adam got given the laptop by Danny. Lindsay went to help Adam out with some screen names. Lindsay saw everyone looking at her.

Lindsay saw Adam's personal laptop was running a search on Daniel_23 "Really? The guy I'm talking to"

Adam shrugged "Sorry Linds, I got orders to find out about him, so far nothing. Want to help?"

Lindsay sighed "I'd rather help catch Eva's killer first then worry about who Daniel_23 could be"

The receptionist walked over to Adam's lab "Lindsay, you have a visitor"

Lindsay turned around "Thanks Nicola"

Adam looked at Lindsay "Ooooo"

Lindsay hit his arm "Grow up"

Adam rubbed his arm "Never"

Lindsay laughed as she followed Nicola back to reception; she stopped in her tracks once she realised who her visitor was…

Gracie


	11. Chapter 9

Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 9

The receptionist walked over to Adam's lab "Lindsay, you have a visitor"

Lindsay turned around "Thanks Nicola"

Adam looked at Lindsay "Ooooo"

Lindsay hit his arm "Grow up"

Adam rubbed his arm "Never"

Lindsay laughed as she followed Nicola back to reception; she stopped in her tracks once she realised who her visitor was.

"Rikki" Lindsay was in shock "erm I can find Danny for you"

Rikki sighed "It's you I want to talk to Lindsay"

Lindsay knew this couldn't be good "Let's go to my office then"

Lindsay showed Rikki to her office which she shared with Danny; Stella saw Lindsay with Rikki. She went to find Danny. Stella told Danny what she saw.

"You sure you saw Rikki with Lindsay" Danny questioned what she saw

"Yes going into your office" Stella replied

Danny walked towards the office telling Stella she was mistaken, he almost fainted at the site he saw. Rikki sitting calming talking to Lindsay in their office.

"Err well, I just hope she doesn't kill her" Danny ran his hand through his hair

"Who kill who though" Stella added

"I want you to tell me about your relationship with Danny, woman to woman" Rikki asked Lindsay

"My relationship with Danny is none of your business Rikki" Lindsay relied trying not to sound mean

Rikki got frustrated "Just listen Lindsay, he has a connection with my son and soon he will realise that he has feelings for me then we will be together okay. Got it country girl"

Lindsay had to hold back her anger and laughter "Rikki, no matter what happens between me and Danny, he will always have that connection with Ruben. I'm not going to stand in the way of that and you shouldn't use your son as a pawn in your little love game"

Rikki got offended by what Lindsay had said; she stormed out of the office. She handed in her visitor's badge and was gone.

Lindsay saw she had dropped a piece of paper; Lindsay picked it up and read what it said on it. Lindsay had no idea how to react to what she read.

Danny and Stella walked into the office. Stella took the piece of paper out of her hands so she too could read it.

"What did she want Montana?" Danny asked sitting down behind his desk

"She wants you and is going to use Ruben to get you and that B!TCH is working with Michael" Lindsay was furious.

She left the office, she ran outside. Danny saw the piece of paper had Michael Fremworth and a number written on it. Lindsay saw Rikki on her phone. Lindsay handcuffed Rikki there and then.

"You're under arrest for aiding and abetting a known felon, you have the right to remain silent" Lindsay made sure the cuffs were on very tight.

Danny and Don were by Lindsay's side within seconds. Don took Rikki inside. Danny rubbed Lindsay's arms.

"That's how he knew where I lived and why I wasn't at my place"

Lindsay couldn't believe Rikki would put Danny in danger like that just to get her out of the picture.

"Now we question her and find out where he is" Danny took Lindsay inside

Rikki just smirked at them as they walked past her…

Gracie


End file.
